


Dancing with Diamonds

by PrincessReinette



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: D/s undertones, F/F, Female Jensen, Office AU, Slow Burn, girl!Jensen - Freeform, rich!Danneel, secretary!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is the Executive Assistant to Mr. Montgomery, a "financial advisor" who caters to the wealthy and doesn't mind bending a few rules. When a new client comes in to their office in shiny red heels, Jensen's life is changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Office AU. This was first and original work, but I realized it fit the RPF characters very well, so I used Dani and Jensen. I know nothing about their real lives and don't want to. 
> 
> This work will eventually contain explicit sex between two female characters. I will tag it appropriately, and it will be a long time coming, but fair warning.

Dani walked into my life in shiny red heels. She had a slim but womanly figure, one of those stunners that knocks people over just from seeing her in the street. Auburn hair curled down her back and her skirt was almost as perfectly cut as mine. She clipped up to my desk – the reception desk – and said, in a commanding but charming voice, “Danneel Harris, here to see Mr. Montgomery, please.”

“Of course, Ms. Harris,” I answered, slightly out of breath. It had been a long time since I’d crossed paths with a woman that beautiful. Flustered, but still damn good at my job, I picked up the phone and pressed the second button from the top, the one that had the direct line to Mr. Montgomery’s office programmed in.

“Yes.” His gruff voice answered.

“Your next appointment has arrived, sir,” I said, playing out the script we had prepared months ago when I began working as his Executive Assistant.

“Thank you,” was his response, and a short click sounded, signaling the end of the call. He was just as gruff with me as everyone else, but I knew that under the grumpy façade there was a soft spot for the nineteen year old who ran his office with the precision of a military commander and the kindness of an 84 year old grandmother.

“Mr. Montgomery will see you shortly, Ms. Harris,” I took a subtle breath to calm myself, forcing myself not to stare at her again until she was otherwise occupied. “If you’d like to take a seat over there – “ I waved towards two deep-seated chairs by the entrance. “Can I get you coffee or water?”

“Water would be wonderful, thank you.”

“Of course, Ms. Harris.” I struggled to keep my voice steady. My body tremored with the sudden urge to present her water to her on my knees, begging for approval. Jesus. I needed to calm down. I pushed pack from my desk praying that my heels – black, stiletto, and about a tenth of the price of hers – wouldn’t fail me as I made the short trip to the kitchenette down the hall, just to the right of our main lobby area. I pulled a water from the fridge, with a pristine office logo, of course, to serve to Ms. Harris. On impulse, I grabbed a napkin as well. Stepping precisely, I made my way without any embarrassing incidents. Ms. Harris was seated in the chair facing the rest of the office, but not the door – the power chair, as I liked to call it – and she looked up as I came over.

“Here you are, Ms. Harris. Mr. Montgomery will be ready for you soon.” I smiled brightly at her, hoping that just for an instant, this angel would smile back. I wasn’t disappointed. Her bright green eyes locked with mine and a soft smile graced her lips. In a voice much to intimate for such an office, she thanked me.

I bit my lip, an uncontrollable habit, and nodded slightly, before hurrying back to my desk. Once I was there I busied myself making myself look busy so that I could covertly sneak glances at our newest client. After just a moment, Mr. Montgomery opened his door and walked out.

“Ms. Harris!” he called, as though they were age old friends and not entering into a new business engagement. I knew what happened here; I was very nosy and Mr. Montgomery thought it was cute, but that didn’t mean I wanted any part in it. The business was tiring to me, and a bit sad. The business of helping very wealthy people make very wise investments that would lead to very nice retirement funds. I had nothing against investing in retirement, or investing at all – god knows my portfolio is diverse and active – but the slightly less than legal ways Mr. Montgomery kept his clients happy were not very appealing to me. None the less, I was paid well and had complete control over my office, and we all got along just fine.

There are only three direct employees here. Mr. Montgomery, of course, the owner; me, Jensen Ackles, college dropout and assistant extraordinaire; and Josh, a college student who helped me keep things pristine and stocked. Josh was only here part time, but he enjoyed it. There’s a small desk in the back that he’s perfectly suited with when he needs to use the computer, and I don’t mind if he does his homework on the clock, as long as his tasks are completed on time and with care. He does a good job here, and I was in his shoes once. It seems like such an eternity since I was in college, but it’s really only been a few months. I tried it and made it through a whole year of a math degree before I realized that I would rather spend my days happy as an assistant than miserable with “Doctor” preceding my name. Once I left, I was golden. I moved back with my parents, who I still only live twenty minutes away from, and started looking for work. I got lucky with Mr. Montgomery. His previous receptionist – not Executive Assistant, mind you, _receptionist_ – had ended up marrying one of his clients, which, I suppose, is a hazard of the job when you employ very pretty young girls to work the front desk.

I walked into his very impressive office suite with no one to greet me except for an obvious lack of flowers and candies on the front table. Mr. Montgomery saw me immediately. When he asked me why I wanted the position, I answered with blunt honesty: “Well, sir, because I can’t stand the thought of leaving you here with this office in such a state.”

It was a risky way to go with an interview, and there was a brief moment of panic on my end as he stared silently at me before bursting out in laughter. He hired me on the spot with an immediate start and complete freedom to revamp his office, as long as I didn’t cause him to lose clients. As if.

I hired Josh almost immediately, asked for about fifty thousand for office renovations and updated equipment, which I was given gladly, and spent an entire weekend reorganizing the entire office, with Josh’s help. By Monday morning, we were running a tight ship. A tight, beautiful, money-making ship. So as much as Danneel Harris floored me when she walked through the door, even she couldn’t distract me from my job, at least not for long.

Ms. Harris left that day without further incident, about an hour after entering Mr. Montgomery’s office. He shook her hand on the way out, and saying what a pleasure it had been to meet her. I smiled up at her as she left, and said “Have a nice day!”

She glanced back over her shoulder as she left and smiled back at me, but didn’t say a word.


	2. Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Harris returns, and this time she's after investing in something different.

I didn’t see Danneel again for a month. That wasn’t unusual; most clients only come in if they’re angry or have something particularly delicate (or illegal) they want to discuss in private. I had almost forgotten how much of an impact she had on me.

This time, she was dressed a bit more conservatively, as if she had just come from a brunch, instead of an office. I guess that was a possibility; the rich have even stranger schedules than the homeless. Her soft cream dress made it nearly to her knee, ending a few inches above what would be considered proper, and her hair was pinned up with just a few strands framing her face. They looked almost red in the light. She was even more beautiful than I remembered.

“Good morning,” she said, her tone unintentionally lofty. “Danneel Harris, here to see Mr. Montgomery.”

“Of course, Ms. Harris.” I repeated the procedure from the last time she was here to a T. Continuity is everything, after all. Picking up the phone, I said, “Mr. Montgomery, your next appointment has arrived.” I waited for his gruff “Thanks.” Before hanging up and gesturing to the chairs. “If you’d like to have a seat over there, Ms. Harris; can I get you coffee or water?” This time she declined both and I was almost disappointed that I wouldn’t have an excuse to get close to her. She didn’t sit down this time, either. She walked around our office a bit, peering into the mirror and then into the abstract painting that I secretly hated but was waiting a few more months before insisting on replacing.

I caught her sneaking glances at me occasionally, but before I had a chance to call her out on it or at least respond in turn, the phone rang, and I was caught up once again in my busy schedule.

I was giving instructions to Josh, who had just started his afternoon shift, when she left, so I didn’t even have a chance to see her then. I was disappointed, but my day went on. I certainly wasn’t going to turn my life around for one of Mr. Montgomery’s clients. Quite a few of his secretaries had been fired for that, and I certainly wasn’t going to lose my job by pining over another woman of all things. Lord knows Mr. Montgomery probably wouldn’t take that well – neither would my parents, for that matter. This was Texas, after all. So that evening, after draining a bottle of wine that had been gifted to Mr. Montgomery (he didn’t like bribes or thank-you presents, so I got to keep them all), I decided to forget Danneel Harris.

That plan didn’t go very well.

She was back the next morning at ten thirty; I remember, because that’s just after our first mail set comes in and my desk was piled with things I needed to process. The phone had been ringing off the hook, so I was more than a bit frazzled when an unexpected appointment – Ms. Harris – arrived, needing my attention.

Even so, I looked up immediately as was procedure, saying, “Good morning, Ms. Harris. How may I help you?” God, I hoped she wasn’t angry. We didn’t have time for an angry client today.

“I want to ask you out for lunch.”

My mouth fell open. I don’t think I’ve ever been that speechless in my life.

“Excuse me?” I gasped, breathless.

“Lunch. You, and me. Preferably today.” She was collected, but I could see a wildfire in her eyes. She understood exactly the consequences of what she was doing and had decided to do it anyway.

“I know we haven’t talked all that much,” she continued, “but you’re, quite frankly, very beautiful, you’re one of the most professional people I’ve ever met, and I want to get to know you better. So, I’d like to invite you out for lunch.” Her words came out a bit fast, but clear. She was obviously firm in her decision.

“Um. I – I –“ What was I supposed to say! “I would – “

She interrupted me. “I mean, I understand if you’re not into girls, but if you’re not, we could at least be frie – “

“No, no, I am,” I said, smiling and gasping a bit. “I am, um, into girls.” I think that was the first time I had said out loud that I was more gay than anything else.

“Great!” she said. “So, lunch then?”

“I,” I cleared my throat. “I have an hour lunch at 11:45.”

“Excellent,” she beamed, “I’ll pick you up?”

“Um, sure?” I was still in shock. _Danneel Harris just asked you out. And you said yes!_ “That sounds great.”

“Good.” Her business tone was back now. “Oh, Miss Ackles? How do you pronounce your first name?”

“Oh,” I smiled. “Jensen. Jen-sin.”

“Hm. Jensen.” A shudder ran through me when she said my name. “I like it.”

I grinned. “Thank you, Ms. Harris.”

“Dani,” she corrected. “We’re having lunch, so you can call me Dani.” She spun on her heel and turned for the door. “See you soon, Jensen!”

My mouth was still open, disbelieving of what had just happened.

It was a full ten minutes before I could concentrate on my work again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
